creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrDupin
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ New Tobit Hey, New Tobit story, Tobit: Brothers and Sisters is up and posted. Please check it out! --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:16, August 19, 2015 (UTC) New Pasta! Hello there! Thanks again for your kind words on my first story, it was just the nudge i needed to keep up the good work. I just uploaded my new pasta Dark Meditation, which i think you will enjoy, so give it a read if you want! Thanks again. --Byron Tsimentas (talk) 23:12, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Deleted Story Hello MrDupin. I just have a question. Recently you have deleted my story the Metallic man. What was wrong with my story? I'm open to constructive criticism but I feel that nothing was wrong with my story but if I'm wrong please tell me. Sincerly NorthPrev Re: Good catch. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 19:47, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks. SoPretentious 16:15, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Hello, I was just wondering what you thought was wrong with "Restless Immortality". What did you think I could have improved on, if anything at all? I hope it's not a lost cause. Gabemcceldry (talk) 21:48, August 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Story deletion Thanks, here's the story (Restless Immortality) I was talking about before: http://pastebin.com/2dybX3Dn I don't know how to figure out who deleted the story. Any advice would be appreciated. Gabemcceldry (talk) 21:11, August 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Rinskuro is still a rollback, I made an error when writing some CSS. I was adding a bit of code so the coloured names would show up in the forums, and forgot a comma after Rinskuro's selector, which meant he wasn't being coloured. It should be fixed now. (My bad) With regards to GarbageFactory's activity, yeah, I have noticed that, but I haven't done anything because, as you said, the rights aren't that big of a deal. You'd probably be better off speaking to Emp about this, given he's a 'crat and can actually make those kind of rights changes if need be. It might be an idea to bring on an additional rollback, I'll bring it up with the others. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 00:23, September 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Oh yeah, sorry, I've removed it and deleted the image. Didn't even cross my mind that it could have that effect, but looking at it now, I can totally understand where you're coming from. Thanks for letting me know :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:32, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: M4R You can add onto the template if you want (especially if you notice something that was overlooked). I would discourage removing statements from the template though as what may look fine to one person might have noticeable problems to another. Thanks for your feedback and asking questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:59, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :Yup, you too. (sorry for the tardy response, at work...) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:34, September 7, 2015 (UTC) New Story The Night Man, though it shares lore with In Torment (and you can bet a certain character will return for In Torment's finale), is very much not a supernatural story. It is a Noir story, taking place in Santa Monica during 1946. I tried a different approach, and feel you may life it. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 02:52, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Two things 1. Blue Headlights has been marked for review for questionable quality but nothing has been done with it. It hasn't been deleted and I don't know how much overview it's gotten from the admins. Is it still in the process of being reviewed or does the mark need to be removed? 2. I was wondering if you'd care to give some feedback on the revised version of "Dream Research". I was thinking it still needs to go through some more revision but I'm not certain where I'll go with that. One of the things I considered was the time of the setting. I was wondering if it would work better in a post-apocalptyic setting vs the modern day world, but I'm not sure. Thanks and all of your feedback will be greatly appreciated. Gabemcceldry (talk) 05:57, September 10, 2015 (UTC) re: re: two things It has been posted on the workshop as seen here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:495253 Gabemcceldry (talk) 23:58, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Emp with the Steal! I think either works as it's a story title and not necessarily a sentence, and I know a few stories/books actually begin with numbers as opposed to words. I think it's fine the way it is. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:51, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :No prob. Thanks for asking/checking. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:53, September 11, 2015 (UTC) New Stand-Alone pasta Hey, Got a new story up, and guess what, it's not a Tobit chapter...yay? Anyway, if you could please check out Queen Justine and the Cutest Little Shing and leave some feedback, I'd appreciate it. --Banningk1979 (talk) 16:39, September 12, 2015 (UTC) New Story (I initially left this message at the top of the page because I didn't realize that new messages should go at the bottom. I'm still pretty new around here and haven't completely figured things out yet. Sorry for any trouble it caused.) Hello, I am the author of "The Cellar of Dario Parris". I recently published another story (The Stairway), and you said you would be willing to review it. It's somewhat long, over 9000 words ;). I was suprised at how fast I wrote it, it sort of just wrote itself. Thanks in advance for any feedback you have. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Stairway Cdaley (talk) 20:29, September 12, 2015 (UTC)